


like coming home

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: For the line prompt "Kissing you felt like coming home", Tony and Peter talk about their relationship, and how Tony knew Peter was The One.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98
Collections: Starker and More Discord Challenges





	like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my two entries for our latest Discord challenge for the Starker & More server! The lovely prompt was written by Anna, I hope you enjoy! <3

“When did you realize that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?”

Peter asks him when they’re lying in bed, both enjoying the view from out the window just off to the side.

They booked a relatively small but luxurious cabin, with glass sliding doors practically on all sides and large windows to allow in lots of natural light. From where they’re lying in bed, Tony’s chest lined up to Peter’s back where he’s come to rest on top of him with his arms around his lover’s chest and his cheek resting along Peter’s, they can see the ocean right outside their door, gentle waves of bright blue water lapping at fine, white sand.

Tony smiles at the question, and buries his face into the crook of Peter’s neck.

They’re been lying like that for a little while, ever since they woke up. It’s still early, and their breakfast won’t be brought to them for another hour or so at least, so they’ve just been enjoying each other’s company, listening to the sound of the waves just a couple of yards from their porch.

Maybe they’ll go for a swim later, between digesting their breakfast and the hottest hours of the day, when the water is warm on the surface but still relatively cool beneath. Maybe Tony will finally take Peter to that island they’ve spotted a little further down, bring some chairs and some lunch and spend the rest of the day there in the shade.

They have all the time in the world with nothing to worry about and nowhere to go. They would be fools not to make the most of that.

And they have been making the most of every minute they spend together.

Tony kisses at Peter’s shoulder, who shifts a little beneath his weight and sighs happily. “Hm, I’m not sure,” Tony answers honestly, because truthfully, he’s never thought too much about it to really pinpoint the very moment he knew that he was going to ask Peter to be his husband, “Maybe it was a gradual thing. Culmination of events.”

“What events?” Peter presses. Tony does love it when he gets so insistent sometimes. It’s cute. And Tony can hardly resist answering when he sounds so sweet, so sleepy and relaxed still.

“Realizing during missions that I was most scared of you getting hurt. Watching you with someone else and not liking how that made me feel. Dreaming about you. You have no idea how often I’ve dreamt about you.”

Peter is quiet for a moment, and Tony takes the opportunity where he’s not being interrogated to press more kisses to the back of Peter’s neck and up into his hair, leaning his head back a little to be able to reach where he wants to. Peter still smells like the coconut scented shower gel their bungalow provided, and Tony knows that it’s a scent he’s going to miss dearly when they inevitably return to the mainland. To the civilized world, if you can call this uncivilized.

If it were up to Tony, they’d stay at the resort for a long time. Weeks, if not months. Really enjoy their new bond they have.

“What else?” Peter nudges after a few moments of silence, and tony chuckles. Peter’s skin bunches up beneath his lips when he presses a kiss to his cheek and he knows that he’s smiling.

Tony rolls off Peter’s back. It earns him a noise of complaint, but Tony only uses that moment to roll Peter onto his back so that he can loom over him once more, and look him in the eye this time, draped half on top of him. He braces himself on one elbow, while his other hand reaches up to cup the side of Peter’s face. Slender but strong hands quickly come up, one wrapping around Tony’s wrist, and the other overlapping the one on Peter’s cheek, as if to keep him right there.

Tony smiles softly, and dips down to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Peter’s mouth, eyes open to watch how the younger man’s lids flutter and how his lips part for a gentle sigh.

“I knew you were the one for me when you first kissed me, Peter,” he whispers, and Peter opens his eyes to look up at him.

“How did you know?” His voice is beautifully hoarse in a way that makes Tony want to kiss him again and again. And again. And again. And again.

“Because, Mister Stark-Parker,” he says as softly as he possibly can, the sound barely reaching above the cacophony of waves on the beach nearby, but as long as it reaches Peter he is happy. He kisses Peter, on the lips this time, soft and unhurried and with no further intention behind it than to convey just how much he adores his new husband.

“Kissing you felt like coming home.”

And that was all Tony had ever wanted.


End file.
